


Друзья с привилегиями

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Ивайзуми давно уже не задумывается, правильно ли то, чем они занимаются
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	Друзья с привилегиями

— Придете завтра позаниматься вместе? — спрашивает Мацукава, когда все они после тренировки собираются в раздевалке. Ханамаки не отзывается, продолжая невозмутимо стягивать кроссовки — скорее всего, уже и так в курсе, — а Ойкава заинтересованно высовывает голову откуда-то из глубин своего шкафа.

Ответ очевиден с самого начала.

— Заниматься, значит? — Ивайзуми с сомнением приподнимает бровь — в любом случае, все, кроме них, уже ушли, никто не услышит и не поймет, о чем речь.

— Ну, потом и позаниматься можно, день длинный. Так что ты учебники все-таки возьми.

Это «потом» может означать только одно: его родители опять уезжают на выходные по делам и дома никого не будет.

— Мы с Ива-чаном принесем пиццу и какой-нибудь фильм.

— Пиццу приносите. А снова пересматривать "Звездный путь" или “Чужого” мы не будем, даже не надейся.

Ойкава изображает смертельную обиду, но сам же первым не выдерживает и начинает смеяться.

— Ты каждый раз так говоришь.

И каждый раз они все равно смотрят то, что приносит Ойкава. Он на удивление хорошо выбирает момент, когда можно вспомнить про совершенно случайно завалявшийся в сумке диск так, чтобы ему не отказали. У него вообще со всем это прокатывает, Ивайзуми уже даже перестал удивляться.

Утром он заходит за Ойкавой, и к Мацукаве они идут вместе, завернув по дороге в пиццерию. Его дом не так далеко — светлый и просторный, с двумя этажами. Мацукава открывает не сразу, и Ивайзуми разглядывает кусты у порога. Скоро зацветут.

В город наконец-то пришла весна.

— Макки задерживается, написал, что будет чуть позже, — сообщает Мацукава, забирая у него из рук коробку с пиццей и унося на кухню.

— Попытаемся для начала позаниматься? — спрашивает Ивайзуми. На самом деле, бесполезная затея — сосредоточиться сейчас ни у кого из них все равно не получится.

— Расслабляться тоже надо, Ива-чан. — Ойкава тут же перебирается к нему за спину, кладет руки на плечи и начинает массировать. В этом нет ничего необычного, они с Ойкавой часто трогают друг друга — но сейчас это воспринимается совсем иначе и означает совсем другое. Руки у Ойкавы горячие, от их прикосновений становится жарко, но отгонять его почему-то совсем не хочется.

— Правильно. — Мацукава согласно кивает. — Вот и тренер говорил отдохнуть в выходной.

— Ты уверен, что он имел в виду именно это?

Ойкава тихо фыркает возле уха, обводит его языком, слегка прихватывает зубами, и Ивайзуми чувствует, что у него встает.

— Давайте хотя бы до комнаты доберемся, — говорит Мацукава, но то, как его руки пробираются под футболку Ивайзуми и поглаживают живот, противоречит словам.

В отличие от Ойкавы, Мацукава обычно не прикасается к нему без необходимости — кроме моментов, когда они собираются вчетвером. И это тоже заводит.

— Да, пойдем. — Ойкава все-таки отрывается от Ивайзуми и идет вперед них в комнату — маршрут давно знакомый, а он, кажется, везде чувствует себя как дома. Ивайзуми вздыхает, а обернувшись к Мацукаве, успевает поймать оценивающий взгляд, которым тот провожает Ойкаву. Мацукава замечает и подмигивает.

— Сегодня твоя очередь, — сообщает он, направляясь следом.

— Ага, помню.

Шагнув в комнату, Ойкава сразу опускает школьную сумку на пол и потягивается. Ему одинаково нравится быть как сверху, так и снизу. И хочется его по-всякому. Ойкава не растягивает себя заранее, и, вспоминая горячую тесноту его тела, Ивайзуми уже сейчас не терпится вставить в него пальцы, а потом — член. Он явно не одинок в своих желаниях: широкие ладони Мацукавы теперь касаются талии Ойкавы, соскальзывают немного ниже, так, что большие пальцы пробираются под пояс джинсов.

— А ждать Макки не будем? — Ойкава хихикает от легкой щекотки, но доверчиво откидывается назад, прижимаясь спиной к Мацукаве.

— Да мы только начнем, он ничего интересного не пропустит.

Ивайзуми давно уже не задумывается, правильно ли то, чем они занимаются. Возраст, гормоны и проявившийся как-то вдруг интерес к новому, запретному, помноженные на время, проведенное за закрытыми дверьми комнаты, когда они собирались вместе, — наверное, в этом все дело. Ивайзуми может найти сотни причин, почему их посиделки в гостях друг у друга в какой-то момент перешли от откровенных разговоров к взаимной дрочке, а потом уже и к сексу. Это точно не отношения и совершенно точно не любовь — просто приятный способ сбросить напряжение, не заморачиваясь свиданиями, не отрываясь от волейбола и учебы. Друзья с привилегиями. Ему удобнее всего считать именно так.

Стягивая футболку с Ойкавы и то и дело случайно сталкиваясь с руками Мацукавы, скользящими по его телу, Ивайзуми очень сомневается в том, что Ханамаки не пропускает сейчас ничего интересного. В такие моменты даже просто смотреть на Ойкаву приятно.

Вчетвером поместиться на футоне сложно, но для троих места как раз хватает — если прижаться вплотную, сплестись в один клубок. Ойкава закидывает ногу на талию Ивайзуми, притираясь совсем близко и вздрагивая, когда Мацукава, который притискивается к нему сзади и водит пальцами между ягодиц, начинает погружать их внутрь, растягивая и разминая мышцы. Ивайзуми увлеченно целует Ойкаву, забыв обо всем, и не сразу понимает, в чем дело, когда раздается дверной звонок.

— Пойду открою. — Мацукава вытаскивает пальцы, и Ивайзуми тут же заменяет их своими, вставляет сразу на всю длину, и Ойкава ворчит что-то невнятно, но одобрительно.

Ивайзуми кажется, что проходит вечность с тех пор, как ушел Мацукава, и ему хочется, чтобы эта вечность продолжалась и дальше, когда над головой раздается громкий голос Ханамаки.

— Ну вы даете. А меня подождать? — Ойкава разрывает поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть на него, приветливо машет, но взгляд у него уже заметно поплывший. — Хотя нет, продолжайте. — Ивайзуми тоже поднимает голову и натыкается на усмешку Ханамаки.

А еще у него стоит: мягкая ткань штанов мало что скрывает, а снизу так и вообще хорошо заметно.

— Что? — Ивайзуми кажется, что голос ничуть не похож на его собственный — слишком хриплый и глухой.

— Отлично лежите, как будто порно смотрю, только вживую, — поясняет Ханамаки, разводя руками. — Мне нравится.

— Вот и будешь только смотреть, раз тебе и так неплохо. — Мацукава хлопает его по спине, проходя мимо него к футону.

— Ну уж нет. — И Ханамаки наконец начинает раздеваться.

Ойкава опрокидывает Ивайзуми, оказываясь сверху, сжимает коленями, — похоже, ему надоело лежать просто так, вечно он слишком активный, — и Мацукава садится позади него, сразу ощупывая и оглаживая со всех сторон, словно заново вспоминая. И все равно успевает раньше: вытягивает из-под футона ленту презервативов, быстро разрывает упаковку и раскатывает скользкую резину по члену. Мацукава входит в Ойкаву первым — осторожно давит ему ладонью между лопаток, заставляя прогнуться, укладывая грудью на Ивайзуми, и медленно проталкивается внутрь, придерживая член у основания. Ивайзуми всем телом слышит, как стучит сердце Ойкавы, чувствует его горячее прерывистое дыхание возле своего лица. У Мацукавы длинный член, хоть и не очень толстый, Ивайзуми знает, как он ощущается внутри. Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что он в этот раз не первый: видеть Ойкаву таким, пока его берет кто-то другой, ожидая своей очереди, тоже часть прелюдии, возбуждающая не меньше, чем все остальное. Ивайзуми тянется вниз, подхватывает Ойкаву под ягодицами, разводит и мнет их, помогая расслабиться.

Ханамаки наконец заканчивает с одеждой и садится рядом на футон, взъерошивает волосы Ивайзуми и целует Ойкаву в висок.

— Может, пока отсосешь мне? — спрашивает тихо, возле самого уха.

И Ойкава вроде бы даже не возражает, вечно он хватается за несколько дел одновременно. Но для того, чтобы Ханамаки нашлось место, пришлось бы отодвинуться, да и целоваться тогда не получится. И вот с этим Ивайзуми уже категорически не согласен. Нехорошо, конечно, но нечего было опаздывать. Пусть теперь ждет.

— Прости, Макки, видишь — Ива-чан против, — Ойкава явно правильно понимает сердитый взгляд Ивайзуми, обезоруживающе улыбается и охает, когда Мацукава толкается в него резче, начиная набирать темп.

— Да твой Ива-чан вообще бы тебя из рук не выпускал. — Макки смеется и, кажется, совсем не обижается, а Ивайзуми невольно крепче стискивает Ойкаву в объятиях. Дурацкая шутка неожиданно задевает что-то глубоко в душе. Словно она хотя бы отчасти правда.

Ханамаки садится поудобнее, совсем рядом, лениво разглядывает их, поглаживая член. Ойкава тянется к нему, медленно ведет ладонью по бедру, потом забирается дальше. Он дрочит Ханамаки, словно передавая толчки Мацукавы, и, когда Ивайзуми целует его, отвечает, не мешая вылизывать его рот изнутри. Ойкавы хватает на всех, и им всегда было хорошо вместе. Ничего Ханамаки не понимает.

Ивайзуми внимательно прислушивается к дыханию и стонам Ойкавы, и когда тот начинает ерзать и тереться об него, явно приближаясь к оргазму, просовывает руку между их животами и несильно сжимает член. Ойкава дергается и предсказуемо начинает возмущаться, а Мацукава одобрительно показывает ему большой палец.

— Тебе же самому будет неинтересно, если сразу кончишь, — комментирует он. Краем глаза Ивайзуми видит, что Ханамаки тоже кивает.

— Вот я тебе в следующий раз так же сделаю, тогда узнаешь.

Мацукава уже тоже на грани, Ивайзуми видит: полуприкрытые глаза, короткие резкие выдохи через приоткрытый рот и все более плавные, размашистые движения бедер. Кончая, он крепко сжимает пальцами бедра Ойкавы, толкается как можно глубже и замирает ненадолго.

После он не задерживается, выходит сразу, и Ивайзуми опускает руку ниже, оглаживает скользкое от смазки, растраханное отверстие. Ойкава тяжело распластался по нему и даже не особо реагирует на прикосновения, словно устал. Презерватив на Ивайзуми тоже надевает Мацукава: сдвигать для этого с себя Ойкаву очень не хочется. Но тот и сам скатывается с него, как только все готово.

— Тоже будешь сзади? — спрашивает, улыбаясь. Судя по тому, как у него стоит, ему, наверное, хочется кончить не меньше, чем Ивайзуми.

— Ага, — в целом, без разницы, но пусть так.

Ивайзуми садится, и Ойкава сразу занимает его место, прогибается в пояснице, опираясь на локти и колени.

— Иди сюда, — он оглядывается на Ханамаки, хлопает ладонью по матрасу перед собой. — Отсосу, как ты и хотел. — Теперь Ханамаки медлит, и, решив, что угадал причину, Ойкава добавляет: — Не волнуйся, потом вставишь. Просто, так интереснее.

А вот это вряд ли. Ивайзуми хорошо знает: если уж Ойкава берется отсасывать, то попытается довести до конца. Словно в каком-то соревновании участвует. Но делает это так, что жалеть об этом не приходится. Ивайзуми прекрасно понимает Ханамаки, когда тот придвигается ближе, садится, чтобы Ойкаве было удобнее, а потом ласково перебирает непослушные пряди его волос.

— Но в следующий раз чур я первый!

— Если не будешь опаздывать.

Ивайзуми поглаживает оставшиеся на бедрах Ойкавы следы от пальцев Мацукавы, дожидаясь, пока тот возьмет в рот у Ханамаки, и только потом начинает входить. Смазки достаточно, расслабленные мышцы впускают легко, и Ивайзуми не останавливается, пока не упирается пахом в ягодицы, одновременно насаживая Ойкаву на себя и на Ханамаки, прислушиваясь к их общим стонам. Мацукава успел перебраться к Ханамаки за спину и теперь сжимает длинными пальцами его соски — грубовато и наверняка немного болезненно, именно так, как тому нравится, — смуглые руки на светлой коже невольно притягивают внимание, завораживают. Мацукава смотрит на него и сыто улыбается, и Ивайзуми усмехается в ответ. А потом, не разрывая взгляда с Мацукавой, кладет руку на член Ойкавы, начиная дрочить ему.

Ойкава кончает раньше, слишком много ощущений сразу, в последний момент все-таки выпускает из рот член Ханамаки и глухо стонет в футон. На самом деле, он громкий, у них была возможность убедиться, но сейчас сдерживается — похоже, тоже заметил соседей во дворе.

— Ты как? Ничего, если я продолжу? — спрашивает на всякий случай Ивайзуми. Самому ему никогда не нравились ощущения от члена в заднице после того, как он кончил, но Ойкава обычно не возражает. И на этот раз он тоже машет рукой, соглашаясь, так и не отрывая головы от футона.

Ивайзуми хватает совсем ненадолго, всего несколько толчков. Придя в себя после оргазма, он снова машинально заменяет обмякший член пальцами, поглаживая натертые и наверняка уже саднящие стенки. Ивайзуми поднимает вопросительный взгляд на Ханамаки, но тот отрицательно качает головой, дрочит себе сам, жмурясь и выгибаясь в руках Мацукавы. Кончает он сильно, забрызгивая волосы и плечи Ойкавы, и тот сразу вскидывается.

— Давно хотел так сделать.— Ханамаки улыбается совсем бессовестно и вытирает испачканную ладонь о простыню.

— Ну вот, теперь постель менять, — флегматично комментирует Мацукава.

— А до этого не собирался? Она у тебя и так уже вся в сперме Ойкавы.

— Блин.

Они все равно какое-то время лежат на смятой и перепачканной постели. После оргазма Ивайзуми чувствует приятную расслабленность, вставать совсем не хочется. Хочется лежать так и дальше, закинув руку на Ойкаву и упираясь головой в грудь Ханамаки, чувствуя их тепло. А потом, возможно, повторить.

— Ну что, теперь пицца? — спрашивает Мацукава, лениво потягиваясь.

— Ага, — тут же отзывается Ойкава, поднимая голову. — Только она остыла уже, подогреть надо.

И тут же начинает возиться, выбираясь из-под рук Ивайзуми и Мацукавы. В то, что он собирается идти греть пиццу, можно поверить, только если совсем его не знать. Повернув голову, Ивайзуми разглядывает длинные ноги Ойкавы, пока он добирается на сумки, и поднимает взгляд выше, когда тот наклоняется, начиная в ней рыться. Вид просто отличный, Ивайзуми даже сфотографировал бы на телефон, если бы не опасался, что кто-то может случайно наткнуться.

Ивайзуми видит только корешок обложки вытащенного из сумки диска, но ему и этого достаточно — первый фильм про Чужого, самый любимый у Ойкавы. Кажется, Ивайзуми помнит все диски из его коллекции со всех сторон. Кажется, остальные тоже.

— Ты все-таки его притащил?!

Но Ойкава уже скрывается за дверью, помахав им напоследок диском.

— Я пока поставлю диск. Но сначала в душ.

Ханамаки фыркает, но догонять Ойкаву все равно никто не собирается.

— Мы что, опять будем это смотреть?

— У тебя есть варианты?

— Хоть бы второй фильм для разнообразия поставил. Он лучше.

— Угу.

— И ничего не лучше, — доносится из коридора голос Ойкавы. И оттуда все слышит.

Ивайзуми чувствует, как изнутри поднимается легкая, искрящаяся радость, и, когда она наполняет его целиком, начинает смеяться.

— Ты чего?

— Хорошо мне с вами со всеми, придурки.

— А ну это да.

— Нам тоже.


End file.
